Playlist -ENGLISH VERSION-
by wonderlandismyhaven
Summary: "She didn't expect her friends along with their partners to stay that night in the apartment. Far from being desperate, Musa has a brilliant idea of how to enjoy her night with Riven without interruptions." ONESHOT. RATED M. ENGLISH VERSION.


**[Unfortunately I do not own the Club Winx characters. Credits to their creator; Iginio Straffi]**

**I WANT TO CLARIFY THAT THIS HISTORY IS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN SPANISH. I'M SORRY IF THERE IS A LACK OF ORTHOGRAPHY, COHERENCE OR GRAMMAR. I AM TRYING TO IMPROVE MY ENGLISH. **

**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

**1**

Musa definitely expected that when she opened the apartment door she would meet her boyfriend's face, what she did not expect was the large crowd behind him. She did not hide her surprise, both she and Riven thought they would have room for them two alone tonight, since their group of friends had assured them that they made plans as a couple for that night. Riven kept his forehead wrinkled and his arms crossed over his chest as he entered the room, effectively moody.

"Girls, hello! Did I think you would come much later?" Musa smiled, trying to hide the irritation in her voice. While they were entering, she approached her boyfriend by kissing his cheek. "I swear I did not know they would come at this time." She whispered, passing her fingertips over his frown.

Riven softened his gaze.

"I know," he murmured, putting an arm around Musa's shoulders, "I found them halfway here. God knows how much I wanted to hit those idiots for not knowing how to entertain their girlfriends in a damn date."

"We thought it would be nicer if we spent the night all together here," Bloom responded to Musa's question as she sat next to Sky on the couch.

"We also wanted to be here in case you needed something, Musa. We did not think it was right to leave you here alone in the midst of a cold," Flora told her with a smile resting on Helia's shoulder.

"We all agreed to come back and keep you company," Timmy said, adjusting his glasses. Tecna had gone to leave some things in her room. "By the way, how do you feel now? Do you feel better?"

The blue hair fairy stayed motionless in its place as she watched her boyfriend go into her room. Maybe she had said a lie that morning when her friends had told her to go out in a group, refusing and using as an excuse that she was a little cold to leave. For her good luck her friends believed her, and from there they organized to go out with their boyfiends for the whole night. Well, that's what they told her they had planned that afternoon.

Musa was about to throw another lie to her best friend's boyfriend, but was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps that her sensitive ears caught. The door of the place opened violently and a brilliant blonde hair appeared from it.

"We brought the dinner!" Stella yelled, waving a large bag of Nando's **(1)** and the logo of a hen in her hand. Behind her appeared Brandon, along with Layla **(2)** and Nabu **(3)**, bringing other bags.

"Yes. Shout it so that all Alfea finds out, Stella," The Andros princess hissed leaving the bags on the table that Tecna had made appear in the center of the room once she left her room. "I hope everyone likes fried chicken. Flora, for you we brought a mixed salad."

"We also brought ice cream." Nabu pointed to the bag beside him.

"And alcohol." the chestnut guy smiled broadly, leaving a couple of bottles of different sizes and colors in the center of the table. Brandon turned to find Musa leaning against a corner of the wall with a dispirited look. "Hey, _little eyes_, how do you feel? Stella told me about your condition." He smiled again amused at the glare she sent him.

Musa and Brandon were best friends **(4)**. Musa always had a good relationship with all the Specialists, since they saw her as the smallest of the Winx group **(5)**, but she certainly had more chemistry with the chestnut squire. From the events in the Wild Land, where he advised her to take courage and settle things with Riven –since the two of them eventually got into a fight–, they had come much closer together, forming a deep and comfortable friendship. Brandon could trust Musa and Musa in Brandon. Both helped and supported each other, as would a brother and sister do.

At first Stella was a bit tense with the sudden friendship between her boyfriend and her friend. She did not want to admit it, but she always thought that Musa was much prettier and more interesting with her facial features and striking personality. So much that she came to think that if the friendship between Brandon and her continued, it could become attraction, or worse, in _love_. Then Stella realized that having distrust in them was not right. It was Musa who she was talking about! One of her best friends whom she trusted the most besides Bloom! Of course, there was also the fact that Musa was in love with nothing more and nothing less than that grumpy and surly magenta-haired specialist from the first time she laid her eyes on him.

"I'm better," Musa replied, playing with the edge of her shirt, which covered her to the knees. The good thing is that she was wearing shorts underneath in case the garment was lifted. "And you know well that I don't like you to tell me _little eyes_. Was not there another better nickname to give me? Does not _Muse_ sound good?"

"_Muse_ tells you everybody." Brandon rolled his eyes as he closer to her. The others were putting the things on the table for dinner. "As your best friend, I must have a proper and original nickname for you. Also, _little eyes_ look good on you: You have slanted and bright eyes."

"I still don't like it."

"Not me either," Riven's voice heard near them. And indeed, he was leaning against the door frame of the room of Musa and Tecna, observing them with the face of few friends.

If Stella was restless with the friendship of Brandon and Musa, then Riven was bitter all the time with that fact. Everyone knew that Riven was very jealous, which did not help when he learned of the relationship between his girlfriend and his friend... however, although he was disgusted with it, he trusted Musa, and Brandon as well.

Brandon loved Stella, –_how does he handle it!?_–, and he did not doubt that Musa loved him. So, why create misunderstandings if there's no reasons to misunderstand something? But he had to admit, that from time to time, a little jealousy gave him the interactions between his girlfriend and the brunette squire.

"Riv," Musa warned, her eyes bright with amusement, approaching him to hug him by his worked waist. She adored when he became jealous, not too much to want to hit him. "We already talked about this."

"Yes, _Riv_, we already talked about this," Brandon said, imitating his best friend's actions.

Riven grimaced in disgust when the chestnut hugged him by the side, immediately pushing him by the arm away from him a few centimeters.

"Don't call me Riv."

"Musa can, but I can't? What injustice!" he complained, crossing his arms.

"I'm his girlfriend. Wich is your excuse?" The fairy of music said with a smiling voice in the arms of her boyfriend.

"I'm his best friend. Right, Riven?"

"No. You are not."

The room was full of laughter. The three individuals realized that they were responsible for the laughter of their friends, since everyone was watching the discussion since Riven appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, Brandon, stop crying," Sky said when he stopped laughing, letting his arm fall behind Bloom's chair. "You have me as a best friend, what better than that?"

"It's not enough! I wanted to achieve the impossible." He pointed at Riven behind him. "You need someone to advise you for stop messing up things. No offense, buddy."

"That's why he has us," Helio interjected in the conversation, pointing to himself, Nabu, and Timmy, "to advise him for not to screw up things."

Musa watched as his best friend's face became discouraged, until he saw how Stella approached him to hug him by the neck and kiss his cheek, changing his face completely.

She raised her eyes to focus on her boyfriend, who did not notice his girlfriend's gaze because he was talking to Nabu.

Many times Musa thought that everything she was living was a dream. That one day she would wake up and realize that it was just a figment of her imagination. Well, she never believed that a boy like Riven would fix his eyes on someone like her –after all what happened with Darcy in the freshman year–, much less he consider her as an essential person in his life. He was perfect in his own way: from his magenta hair, violet eyes, marked jaw, his addictive mouth, to his fully toned body. She could even say that his bad boy personality was perfect on some occasions.

Musa knew that she was truly, madly and deeply in love with Riven.

Riven under his gaze until he met the bright eyes of his girlfriend. That navy blue that always caught him to lower his guard, and that he loved to spend hours looking at them. Musa always maintained that particular spark in the eyes that distracted and hypnotized anyone who remained observing them for a short time.

Without caring about the presents, he under his lips to capture those of his girlfriend. Riven's mouth tastes like mint, thought Musa, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. Their mouths danced in synchrony, at first soft and slow, but the urgency was so much between the two that the intensity increased with the seconds. He stroked her small waist, pulling her toward his body as much as he could, while she eagerly corresponded to the passionate kiss and caressed the magenta hair roots.

"Stop eating your mouths, dinner is already served!" Stella's voice brought them out of their bubble. When Riven separated from her, Musa felt so weak from the show of love that she had to lean on his chest to keep from falling to the ground. Her legs were betraying her... and another part of her body was doing it too. She tightened her legs to calm the heat that had occurred in her lower area, however it did not help much. God, she did not expect tonight to eat fried chicken, she imagined she was eating something else but from her boyfriend's body!

_I have to find a way to distract them, even if it's the last thing I do_, thought the blue haired fairy letting herself be guided to the table for dinner.

* * *

Musa tried to keep her mind busy listening to the exploits that the specialists were doing at Red Fountain during the week, all amidst hubbub and laughter. They had all finished eating and now they were drinking beer cans that Brandon brought along with the bottles. It was barely nine o'clock at night, and it seemed that the boys still did not plan to leave. And somehow, that was good.

She had to take advantage of this moment. Because if the boys left now, Tecna would go directly to bed and Musa would definitely not have any time alone with Riven. And she could not go to where he resides because they would be in the same way.

Musa lightly kicked Riven's calf with her foot. He looked at her, watching as she nodded to the door of her room. She continued winking wickedly before beginning her performance.

"It was delicious dinner, and thanks guys for coming to keep me company," Musa muttered, rising from her seat. She faked a yawn rubbing her eyes, "but I'll go to bed. I feel fatigued."

"Do not worry. Go," Bloom said. "The boys will stay a while longer, right?"

"Yes, it's still early. Besides, it's Friday." Sky responded by drinking from his can.

"Do you want me to make you a cup of tea?" Flora asked. Musa denied quickly.

"No, no, thanks Flo. Maybe I do not like it if I take it and go to bed quickly. Would you mind if I put some music to sleep? I just made a compilation of songs and I would like to hear them before I go to sleep."

All denied. Musa gave Riven a suggestive look that he caught quickly.

"I keep you company until you fall asleep," he said as he followed her into the room.

"Very good lovers, rest well." scaled Stella sitting in Brandon's lap.

Musa smiled before entering in her room with Riven behind her.

"Do you think they will be fine?" Layla asked once the couple disappeared.

"Yes. Musa always listens music before falling asleep. That relaxes her," Tecna said.

"In addition, Riven will keep her company until she falls asleep. It's been a long time that they do not see each other, let them take this advantage of a moment alone the two." They all nodded at what was said by Helia.

"Are you ready for a game of Chanco Va? **(6)**" Brandon played with a deck of cards in his hand, a wicked smile rising up at his sides. "Whoever loses, takes a shot of tequila."

* * *

Musa barely entered her room conjuring a sound-proof spell, only so that nothing could be heard from the door to the outside.

Riven entered seconds later closing the door with a latch. Seeing no trace of Musa, he was lying down in her bed to wait, assuming the light that came from the bathroom that she was there.

Musa hastened to take off her shirt and shorts to replace them with a set she bought last weekend. She untied her two long pigtails to let it loose, played with her fingers by the roots until messing it up to give it a wilder touch. She grabbed a lipstick that Stella had given him, matte red color.

Riven rested his head on the pillow, when he felt something hit him in the back of the neck. Reincorporating, he grabbed the object, recognizing it immediately as a CD whose title read "PLAY ME, XOXO _**-M**_" in black letters. Completely interested, he jumped out of bed and approached the desk where the laptop with which Musa usually made her mixes of songs. He placed the CD inside the device, then typed some things until he found the little _playlist_ that had five songs in total:

_Do I wanna know? by Arctic Monkeys_

_Earned by The Weeknd_

_Rude boy by Rihanna_

_Crazy in love by Beyoncé _

_Fallin' by Alicia Keys_

He gave him _play_, and the guitar solo filled the place. Riven began to take off his shirt throwing it to the ground, to return to the starting place while listening carefully to the lyrics of the songs that his girlfriend had chosen for their night together.

**DO I WANNA KNOW?**

"_Have you got colour in your cheeks?_

_Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the type_

_that sticks around like summat in your teeth?_

_Are there some aces up your sleeve?_

_Have you no idea that you're in deep?_

_I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week…"_

Musa took one look at her reflection in the mirror once her work was finished, and smiled to disappear from the bathroom.

Riven was falling asleep when he suddenly visualized the silhouette of his girlfriend leaving the bathroom. When he saw her, his jaw almost fell from the impression, he swallowed hard as he felt his cock wake up in one jump.

Musa modeled a provocative transparent black satin and lace kimono with butterfly sleeves, and a matching fabric belt tied at the waist. As it was transparent, he could see that it did not bring anything covering her breasts. It only brought a thong of thread and black pantyhose of nylon.

"You didn't expect it, right?" Musa's sensual voice infiltrated Riven's ears.

"No... but I'm not unhappy with what I see," he murmured huskily, literally eating her with his gaze from his position.

Musa approached slowly to the bed suggestively moving her hips, making the kimono molded her small and delicate body. Riven watched her, his pupils dilated by the consumption of alcohol and the excitement of the moment, as she crawled across the mattress to position herself on top of him, with both legs at his sides. As soon as she was settled, he ran his big hands over the area of her legs and thighs uncovered by the fabric, feeling her soft pale skin tremble under his touch.

_Damn pixie_, thought Riven ecstatically. Normally in these situations he was the one who always took control, he did not like being the one under being controlled. But he was overly excited to see Musa being the one to take the reins of the situation. He would let her believe that she had control over him, just for a few minutes.

"Crawling back to you," Musa hissed in a song, tilting his head to Riven's jaw, beginning to kiss that area, hearing him gasp for breath. "Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? 'Cause I always do..." she draw her lips to the side of his neck, walking his tongue where the pulse was. "... Crawling back to you…"

Musa rose, moving away from the neck area, with her mouth an inch away from his. Riven slid his hand down his girlfriend's face, his violet eyes flashing in lust and desire, making the nape of her neck. His fingers sank into her hair and pulled her to find his mouth. She sighed against those lips that took away her breath and melted on coming into contact with his toned chest. The kiss was slow, seductive... complete: Hot. It was the only word that came to mind to describe it.

Her nipples hardened against the male breast and a pain began to build between her legs. His big hands began to caressed her back over the thin kimono, until they reached and caressed her bare round bottom, pushing it against his groin.

"Can you feel how much I want you?" Whispered Riven, smiling when he heard her let out a gasp. "Do not think I have not noticed the looks you gave me during dinner, wanting to provoke me in front of our friends." He did not wait for her response. Rolled on its axis, Musa being imprisoned under his body. He kissed her again, hungry, and then spread a shower of kisses from her ear to her swan's neck. "Did you feel good about touching me under the table, Musa? To provoke me... knowing that I could not take you right there, at the table, in front of everyone? Who would think that someone with such an angelic aura can be so... shameless?"

He greedily sucked her throat, and Musa knew that Riven would leave a flashy hickey. She moaned softly at the pleasure that ran through her. _God... I detest him_, she murmured in her mind. The damn boy was always good at how to make her enjoy with a simple touch.

Musa entwined her arms around his neck, forcing him to kiss her with a vengeance. She sucked his lips and erotically bit the bottom earning a gasp from Riven. The kiss was not gentle, nor soft, it had a demanding touch: Rude. Abrupt. Spirited.

"Do you think that your girlfriend is a kind of prude or something? If you think so, I'm sorry to disappoint you, babe," she whispered. Riven smiled wickedly.

"I'm not disappointed... not at all." He pressed his forehead to his girlfriend's. Both were lost in each other's eyes. It was their way of communicating with each other: with a simple look. "You are perfect, Musa."

**EARNED IT **

"…_Because girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
Because girl you earned it  
Girl, you earned it_

_You know our love will be tragic  
So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind  
We live with no lies  
You're my favorite kind of night…"_

She smiled. Riven untied the knot that clung to the small waist, pulling the kimono around the room and releasing her breasts. If something had the body of his girlfriend that he loved, it was that it was totally simple and precious at the same time. Her breasts were of the right size, they were big but not in excess. She had a small waist that joined to splendid hips, and her long, creamy legs that he loved to caress whenever the opportunity presented itself.

_She's perfect_.

Riven bent down, and without taking his eyes from the deep blue eyes, he stuck a nipple into his mouth. He guided one of his hands to touch her free chest with his palm, his thumbs gently touching the nipple. Musa arched towards him letting out a moan, wanting more of his touch, as her breathing stirred with the seconds that passed. She saw him playing with her breasts, alternating the attention he gave to each one.

The tingling between her legs increased every second. Riven pressed his lips against the flat belly, just above the band of her thong. Then he began to push the panties down, while his lips left a splitte path in the same direction. Musa shuddered with anticipation. When she was free of the underwear, he threw them over his shoulder and spread his knees. He knelt between her legs and ran his fingers over the soft folds of her pussy.

Musa shook herself again. Her clitoris throbbed, waiting to be pampered and touched. Riven stroked his entrance with one finger, then two. Musa saw him lean and in a quick movement, he passed the tip of his tongue over her clitoris.

"Oh shit..." shouted the musical fairy, her hands clenching into fists on the sheets.

"Hm... apparently someone is completely wet," she felt his smile on her sensitive spot. His hot breath hit her area chillingly, "you _earned_ it, baby girl."

Musa frowned without understanding, when suddenly Riven encircled her clitoris with his tongue, and then vigorously licked her entrance. She opened her mouth in a silent scream, sinking her head into the pillow and closing her eyes tightly. Riven slipped a finger inside her; Then two, and three. He slid them in and out, while sucking her clitoris voraciously.

Her whole body was completely tense. She knew she was about to come, she needed to do it. She opened her eyes directing them to the silhouette of her boyfriend between her legs, watching her silently with his eyes shining in mischief while his mouth, tongue and fingers worked at the same time in the same place, and then... Musa felt the world explode around her.

She lost the fight to remain silent and shouted, not caring if her friends listened to her from the other room, while her orgasm swept through her body with spasms. She felt a rash of moisture running down her legs, but Riven took care of it, still tormenting her with his mouth.

**RUDE BOY**

"…_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me _

_I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking  
No, no_

_I like when you tell me kiss me there  
I like when you tell me move it there…"_

Musa let out an inhalation when she felt Riven move away. Her legs felt incredibly heavy, even with the tremors running through every part of her body for her reached and longed for orgasm.

"You look like a jelly," the specialist taunted once he was face to face with her. He had a smug, proud smile. Musa knew how much it excited him to know that thanks to him she managed to touch the sky. "or a worm. How do you feel now? Better?"

"I detest you," she hissed, her eyes shining in delight. "But I must ask you that, " she juggled his hand over the giant bulge, "I think I should return you the favor. Of course, if you're not tired enough to leave it here. When I came in, you were almost about to snore and drool over the pillow."

Suddenly, Riven got up. Musa saw him getting rid of his shoes, socks, pants and underwear. She bit her lower lip, looking at the manly member, hard and ready.

"Come here," he said hoarsely, his dick in his hand.

She knew what he wanted, and she was more than willing to give it to him. She wanted to make him rave about pleasure. She wanted to make him feel so uncontrollably, as he normally made her feel in his arms.

Musa went slowly towards him and knelt, knees together on the carpet. He grabbed her by the head, tangling his fingers through the silky black-blue hair. Musa put his hands around his member and held him to her lips, feeling him hard as a stone. She stuck out her tongue and delicately wrapped it around his head. Riven shuddered and pushed, looking for her mouth. She placed her hand around his member and directed it towards her mouth. She let it slide down her lips for a few moments, before sucking it gently.

"Damn it! Musa..." he shuddered releasing a growl.

She was eager to explore it alone. She made sucking noises, sucking him deeper into her mouth. Riven's hips swayed and he began to push with more urgency. He slid it to the back of her throat. The soft sounds of her sucking filled the room next to the song of the music player. The sound to Riven seemed erotic and increased his excitement. Musa stroked everything and slid her tongue along the length.

"You're a damn seductress," he whispered, his voice husky. Musa looked at him without ceasing to stimulate him, leaving a playful and soft bite on the tip. Immediately Riven let out a gasp, and she felt it drain into her throat. Slightly salty, she began to swallow it. "Yes... a captivating, tempting and wonderful seductress."

**CRAZY IN LOVE**

"…_Got me lookin' so crazy right now_

_Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now_

_Got me lookin' so crazy right now _

_Got me lookin' so crazy right now_

_Got me hoping you page me right now _

_Got me hoping you save me right now_

_Lookin' so crazy your love's got me lookin'_

_Got me lookin' so crazy in love…"_

Musa smiled. She stopped, turning to the bed to let herself fall into it. The moonlight coming in from the balcony outlined her naked silhouette, and Riven could swear to see her eyes shine like two diamonds in the distance.

"Better end this 'previous game'. One more song, and the music and the sound proof spell will disappear."

* * *

"What odd music," Tecna said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's quite moved," Nabu opined, still looking at his cards. "Two on the left!"

"Oh, come on! I almost had it!" The prince of Eraklyon complained.

It was the fifth game they played. The first four to fall were Flora, Bloom and Timmy, he twice in a row. As a pledge they had to drink a glass full of tequila, which caused the girls to give up playing, moving away from the table and watching from the sofa. Timmy did not want to leave the game, so he was pretty focused on not losing again.

"It's Beyoncé," Layla replied, quite happy with her letters. "She is one of the favorite singers of Musa of the Earth, as well as being an icon of pop music. We went to one of his charity concerts in Gardenia with Mike and Vanessa."

"And where were we that we did not hear an invitation from you two?" Stella asked, realizing that she had never attended a concert other than at the Frutti Music Bar.

"If I remember correctly, we had accompanied you to the other side of the city to decorate the store," Bloom said. "Yes... I remember bringing fifteen bags in each arm."

"As you were not there, Mike and Vanessa had invited us to the concert that was going to be done in the park with a recognized world artist." the brunette told, while her boyfriend shouted _one to the left_, "she just started to sing I loved her music, and not to mention Musa. Beyoncé is the damn queen.

"I think it's weird that Riven did not come out of the room complaining," Brandon murmured. "I mean, he has strange tastes for music, and Musa being the one who loves all kinds of music. They are two completely opposite poles."

"It is scientifically proven that the opposite poles attract each other," said the technology fairy. "Although in some cases they are not quite like that. Musa and Riven are different, but at the same time they have their similarities."

"Tecna is right. In their case, both complement each other," Flora said with a smile. "I think we have all witnessed their love story, they always have their ups and downs, but they always found a way to overcome it together. Not everyone does that."

"My little flower is right," Helia agreed. "Riven loves Musa. Musa loves Riven. It's that simple. And I have my faith in them that they will last for many more years. Who knows? Perhaps they are the first to get married." They all laughed at what was said, as it would be strange for the magenta specialist to think about the idea of marriage. "Now I just want to say... Pig!" Quickly supported four sets of cards with the number _8_, with his hand on top.

* * *

**FALLIN'**

"…_I keep on__  
__Fallin'__  
__In and out of love with you__  
__I never loved someone__  
__The way that I love you_

_Oh, oh, I never felt this way__  
__How do you give me so much pleasure__  
__And cause me so much pain__  
__Just when I think__  
__I've taken more than would a fool__  
__I start fallin' back in love with you…"_

"Oh," she exclaimed when he settled completely inside her. Riven remained quiet for a moment, waiting for his girlfriend's body to adapt to the invasion, for it had been a long time since they had done it. Musa could feel the beating of her heart beating against her ears. "Riv... please, move, and don't stop." she pleaded firmly.

Musa's words seemed to push him towards the top. He started to push, his hands firmly grasping her hips. He went out and came in again, stronger than before. Riven started pushing between her legs, pushing his hips energetically.

_Pleasure, desire, lust_. With something more: _Love, sweetness, affection_. It was an exquisite mixture.

Musa could not think. Just react, letting out moans and gasps. She felt Riven penetrating her urgently, shaking the bed with his thrusts. She moaned when the penetrations became slow for a moment. Hard, deep. Then they resumed their initial regularity.

Then he tensed between her legs and she felt the hot jets of her orgasm. She was not ready yet but it was close, very close. He left a string of kisses on her neck and stuck his teeth into the curve of her shoulder, then stared deeply into her eyes.

Black spots covered Musa's vision. The world was erased from its surroundings. Her pussy seemed to explode, when the ecstasy finally burned her. Riven shouted in joy. He pushed once and shuddered against her when he found his release.

She collapsed completely on the mattress, unable to hold her weight any longer. Riven followed her, covering her body with his, his cock still deeply buried in her. They both gasped, while chills rocked their bodies.

"We should do this more often," Riven whispered once they settled under the blanket, he circling her with both arms and she leaning against his chest. "Are there any Christmas underwear? You could give me my gift in advance."

"You're an idiot," she let out a laugh, leaving a playful punch to his abdomen. "To have been something planned at the last minute, it went well. I swear I thought we would have the apartment for ourselves today." Musa inhaled the cologne that permeated his body. It was the perfume she had given him a few weeks ago, "although it was not all bad, judging by your face."

"Why I would lie to you? I have a _very_ good time." The specialist ran a hand down the curve of her small waist. "Too bad there's no more time for a second round. It would raise many suspicions."

"Do you think they have noticed?" she asked.

There was a rumble followed by laughter from the other side.

"No."

Musa smiled slightly, being interrupted by a yawn. Riven looked at her tenderly.

"I love you, Musa Wang." **(8)**

"I love you, Riven Hawthorne." **(9)**

**THE END**

* * *

**REFERENCES**:

**(1)**Nando's is an international chain of informal food restaurants that originated in South Africa. The logo is based on the Gallo de Barcelos. Nando's specializes in Portuguese-style chicken dishes.

**(2)**I know that from the fourth season Layla stops calling herself that way to become _Aisha_. I'm sorry if someone disagrees, but I knew her as _Layla_ and that's how it always will be.

**(3)**As this story is based between the fourth and fifth season, Nabu DOES NOT DIE fot this history. I'm still waiting him to be revived.

**(4)**In itself in the series never show the relationship or interaction of the Specialists along with the other Winx that were not their respective partners, and if they do it is very forced. In my opinion, I think that Musa and Brandon are the ones that most resemble a relationship of best friends.

**(5)**In my story Musa would be one year younger than the others, being the "baby" of the group.

**(6)**_Chancho Va_ is a card game where the objective of the game is very simple; Once the game starts, you have to collect four cards of the same number, and once you have achieved it, you have to touch the center of the table before the other players and shout "¡Chancho!". Here in Argentina we used to drink a shot of tequila who would be the last to place the hand. I did not know how to translate that, so I left it with his name in Spanish.

**(7)**A thong is a piece of underwear.

**(8)**_Wang_ is one of the most common and ancient Chinese surnames. It means "King". Outside of China there are also many people who hold the surname Wang, as in Korea. I read somewhere that Musa was inspired by the actress Lucy Liu, so look for a surname that had Chinese origin.

**(9)**_Hawthorne_ is a surname I took from one of the characters in my favorite trilogy of books _The Hunger Games _by Suzanne Collins. Thinking of a surname that sounds good with Riven's name, I remember Hawthorne. Also, if you look for information on the surname, you can relate to Riven's personality.


End file.
